Nothing to Lose
by amorae
Summary: Songfic. Danny's life is so unfair. At seventeen years, his best friend is his razorblade. His blood, tinged with green, tells all as it slowly drips from his arm. Rated to be safe. Song: Nothing to Lose by Billy Talent.


Silly drabble on Danny Phantom. This is my first attempt at a songfic, so feel free to flame if it turns out horrid as I espect it did. -sighs and hangs head lowly-

The song is _Nothing to Lose_by Billy Talent, and I was just listening to it (as one does to their favorite song) and I was like "zomg this would make a kewl songfic!" So...yeah. Danny's seventeen in it, and...well, read and you shall find out.

RATED TO BE SAFE. I DUN WANT KIDS GETTING IDEAS TO CUT THEMSELVES (even though me a kid too...)

**Disclaimer: Me no Butch Hartman. Me Toast. Hear me roar. -mew-**

I hope you guys like. -zips lips-

* * *

Danny stormed into his room, breathing heavily. He needed release; he needed to get away. He was stressed, school was hard, he felt as if he had no friends. Ghosts attacked him left and right. Valerie found out he was Danny Fenton, so she shot daggers at him at lunch.

Everyone said being a junior was fun—sweet sixteen and all that. But at seventeen Danny could truthfully admit that sixteen wasn't his best year; his addiction had gotten worse. He grabbed the paperclip box from his dresser and slinked into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind him.

_Need more friends with wings  
All the angels I know  
Put concrete in my veins  
I'd always walk home alone  
So I became lifeless  
Just like my telephone_

Danny sighed and glared at the razor. It had been his best friend lately, as well as his enemy. It was so unfair; life was so hard for him. He wished desperately that he could have a normal life full of romance drama and angst. But no. He had ghost powers; he had been denied a normal life because of the fact that he was half dead. It was unfair.

Depression gripped his mind as well as his heart, a never ending spiral downwards as he felt himself lose grip on all means of reality. Life was no more; days were nothing. It was as if he were slowly wasting away…into a ghost himself. He wished he could just either die or get his ghost powers lifted away from him.

_There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change_

There were some days when he just felt as if he wanted to let Skulker or Ember beat him to death. He never felt as if his whole self were anywhere anymore; his ghost half sometimes took over, making his thoughts fuzzy, his eyes still blue but glowing slightly. Sam and Tucker had yelled at him constantly for the first few months, but after half a year they just left his side. They didn't even help hunt, but that was Danny's fault. He wouldn't let them.

He ran the razor over his arm, watching the crimson tears drip from the cut. He imagined his worries and his responsibilities flying away as the blood flowed out of him like a bloody waterfall.

Three years. Had it been that long already? Three years since the freak accident, since he died. Or, at least half-died.

_Never played truth or dare  
I'd have to check my mirror  
To see if I'm still here  
My parents had no clue  
That I ate all my lunches  
Alone in the bathroom_

What did he have to lose? His friends had deserted him, his parents were trying to flipping _kill _him, and the one human on earth that was still close to him—his sister—was off at college. She did visit constantly, but that wasn't enough. He needed his sister. He clung to her when she was home, treating her like a physiatrist. She never judged him. She never saw his cuts, however, but that wasn't a problem. No one saw them. It was his secret.

_There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain_

He slashed his arms wildly, enjoying the blood flowing out. He crossed his legs in front of him, the toilet behind him. The ground was stained with his red blood. It was funny, though. He could see where green had tinted it. He suspected that when he was in ghost form, the red would mix with the green.

Giggling maniacally, he went into his ghost form. He pulled down his glove lazily, his head hazy from the blood loss. The door was locked; no one would bother him if he passed out. He was free to go crazy. Smiling at the thought, he ran the bloody razor across the pale arm that glowed slightly. Sure enough, green blood mixed with red spilled out.

_Teachers said "it's just a phase"  
When I grow up my children  
Will probably do the same  
Kids just love to tease  
Who'd know it put me underground at seventeen  
At seventeen_

Danny changed back into his human form and looked at his scars. He had started when he was fifteen, only a few times. Most of them were accidental; flying cardboard from the Box Ghost, slashes from fights, even a few cuts from shaving when he had first started. But from the first time he had relished the sweet bliss and the wonderful, clear pain that cutting had given.

He had gone down in a spiral when he was fifteen and a half in October. Sam and Tucker pestered nonstop, wondering what was wrong, but nothing could stop Danny. They had given up after a while.

_There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain  
There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain_

By the time he was sixteen, he was in deep. His parents never noticed the cuts, sadly; he always wore long sleeved shirts, even in the dead of summer. People stared, people wondered, but he just told them he didn't want to burn. After all, so many people did that; he didn't look _that_ strange.

Mind lifting from his head, he made a particularly long gash along his arm and watched through his misty eyesight the blood drip slowly onto his pants and onto the hard tiling. He would have to clean it up when he woke up. At that point of time, he was thankful he was about to pass out. Clear pain shifted into the waviness of fainting.

Sighing, his arms with twelve new cuts, not including the one down a vein, Danny Fenton fell to the tiling, his eyes closed.

_There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
And I just died today _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm aware that Billy's talking about drugs (or...maybe not...o.o) but don't judge what I think. As my friend says, I'm a dense vampire. -shrugs- But I just didn't picture Danny doing drugs so I changed it to cutting...so...yeah...-whistles- Anyways yeah...lol I just wanted to make that clear before I got flamed for that. xD

**Second A/N: **If you read this...please don't commit suicide o.o I'll be very sad. -cries at the thought- And for future reference, it's up to you to decide what happened to Danny. Okay? xD He could have died and he could have lived. It depends on how you tick. -laughs- Okay. I'll shut up.


End file.
